Some conventional communication devices for performing communication with a terminal such as a portable terminal and the like are configured to communicate with multiple terminals. Considering that multiple terminals are in a communication range of the communication device, it is proposed to permit the communication with the communication device in a descending order of priority levels pre-set to the terminals (see Patent Literature 1 for example).